Jupiter/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, does Jupiter have storms? From, BBTurbo. Moby stands next to Tim. MOBY: Beep. Moby laughs. TIM: No, he's right. It does. The largest planet in the solar system is also the home of the largest storm ever observed. You can see it in most pictures of Jupiter. It's called the Great Red Spot. See it now? It's nearly 24,000 kilometers long, and you could easily fit the earth inside of it! An animation shows Jupiter with its large spinning red spot. Then the earth is shown inside the red spot. TIM: Its winds blow up to 400 hundred kilometers per hour, and inside you'll find lightning hundreds of times more powerful than in any Earth storm. An animation shows a close up of lightning inside the red spot. MOBY: Beep. Moby hides behind a chair. TIM: Relax, Moby. Jupiter's far away. Jupiter is the largest object in the solar system and the seventh planet between Mars and Saturn, not counting the sun. It's about 320 times more massive than the earth. Actually, it contains almost three times the mass of all the other planets put together. An animation shows planets orbiting the sun. Then Jupiter appears and it is larger than the other planets. TIM: Jupiter has many moons, including Ganymede, the largest moon in the solar system. An image shows Jupiter and its moons: Ganymede, Europa, Callisto, and Io. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yeah, Jupiter does not mess around! Jupiter's gravity is stronger than the earth's. If you weigh 50 kilos at home, then you'd weigh about 130 kilos on the surface of Jupiter. Two images of Moby appear side by side. On Earth he weighs fifty kilos, and on Jupiter he weighs one hundred thirty kilos. He starts sinking through the surface of Jupiter. TIM: Except that Jupiter doesn't really have a surface. See, Jupiter is a gas giant. It's mostly hydrogen and helium mixing with other materials like ammonia, methane, and sulfur to form colorful swirling clouds. As you go deeper, you find that the enormous atmospheric pressure condenses the gas into a gooey sea of liquid hydrogen. An animation shows colorful swirling clouds of gases that change to a green and blue liquid hydrogen. TIM: Some scientists believe that Jupiter might have a rocky core, but if it does, it's pretty small. We know all of this because of the robotic probes… MOBY: Beep. TIM: Because of the brave robotic probes sent to explore the outer planets. An animation shows the probe flying by Jupiter and its moons. TIM: The Pioneer, Voyager, and Galileo missions have sent back tons of cool pictures of Jupiter and its system of moons. Tim holds up pictures taken from the probe missions. TIM: One really neat thing about Jupiter is that it radiates more energy than it receives from sunlight. An animation shows Jupiter and the sun in the distance. TIM: The heat generated inside of Jupiter causes the swirling clouds of gasses you see. An animation shows the swirling clouds on Jupiter. TIM: And Jupiter has a monster magnetic field, generated by a layer of liquid metallic hydrogen combined with its fast spin. An image shows Jupiter and its magnetic field. TIM: Jupiter spins on its axis every 10 hours! MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yeah, everything about Jupiter is impressive. MOBY: Beep. TIM: What? MOBY: Beep. Beep. Beep. TIM: No, you can't change your name to Jupiter. MOBY: Beep. TIM: You just can't. MOBY: Beep. TIM: I'm not calling you Jupiter. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Science Transcripts